Good Luck Charm Chronicles Part One: The Beginning
by Squirrel in a Top Hat
Summary: This is book one of the Good Luck Charm Chronicles. Rating may change. This Part is over, so keep watch for the next one!
1. Chapter 1

Good Luck Charm Chronicles

The Beginning

The war begins…

Ramie Hale

The Beginning

Chapter 1

Ash Cub watched as her teacher, Gray Rock, showed her how to do the hunting crouch. She wondered why her mentor was teaching her hunting instead of how to fight. _Although, _she thought, _they don't know that me and my friends now about the Yorkies. We _did _accidentally hear about them. And we decided not to tell anyone else. So, they just assume they think we're as unknowledgeable about the Yorkies as anyone else. Well, at _least _as unknowledgeable as the other students and young fighters. _It was true, as her and her friends had accidentally discovered a meeting on how to fight the Yorkies. It was then discovered that the five of them that were feared because they were all magic users, and that they had a lot of magic.

She remembered that night clearly. _Five babies wandered from the nursery. They bumped into a twisted tree stump. They heard voices coming from within, as there was a meeting that night. They listened to some talk about something called Yorkies, and how to fight them. They weren't that interested until they heard their names- Rock, Ash, Small, Dream, and Flash- called after the mention of magic users. They were old enough to know what magic users were. It was also said they were extremely powerful. The babies ran away without a sound. They decided not to tell anyone about what they heard that night. _She was still frightened about that night.

line space thing

The next morning, when she woke up her friends cornered her.

"Why did you tell about the meeting, Ash Cub?" Their leader asked, almost snarling.

"Why are you snarling, Rock Cub?" Ash Cub replied.

"Fair point. But answer my question." Rock Cub said normally.

"Well, I didn't even know someone had told. Why?" the grayish cub said.

"Someone did. Now they all know that we know about the Yorkies and us being magic users. We're in very big trouble. They wouldn't tell us who told them." Small Cub said almost sadly.

"Well, maybe a fighter or student heard us talking about it once. They could have told the king or queen, or maybe an older fighter." Ash Cub said, thinking.

"True. A student could have asked their teacher what a Yorkie was." Rock Cub admitted grudgingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 R&R:)**

"But the only students are us? That would mean one of us would have told, if it really was an apprentice." Just as Flash Cub told them, Silver Pelt called them.

"Students, Rock Field and Buffalo Fur want you!" Her silvery pelt glimmered. "Come on." She led the way to the king and queen's den, a space in between some bramble bushes.

"Good, you're here. Silver Pelt, you are dismissed." The king told the older lion.

"Of course." Silver Pelt bowed and backed away.

"I understand that you know of the Yorkies, and of you five being magic users." The king narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. How do you know that we know? Who told you?" Rock Cub asked.

"They requested that we not tell you who it was. Now, how long have you known?" Rock Field replied.

"How long have you known?" Rock asked another question.

"Last night was when we found out." The king promised.

"Well, Ash Cub and Small Cub found out yesterday, just before training, because Gray Rock and Little Plain were talking about it in the training grove, before they came. They naturally told us, seeing as we are all best friends." Rock Cub lied smoothly.

"Well then, that's good. You are dismissed. Oh, and you are getting your assessment today. If you- well, I'll let your teachers tell you, but if you pass, then you can become fighters tonight." Rock Field smiled.

"Thank you! We'll go see our teachers right after eating." Rock Cub smiled.

They went to the food pile, and picked out a water beast to share. After they were done eating, they went to find their teachers.

"Rock Field said our assessment is today. Is it true?" Flash Cub began bouncing around.

"Not if you keep bouncing around like that, Flash Cub!" Her teacher, Long Claw joked.

"Your assignment is to bring down a buffalo together." The most serious teacher, Big River, told them. "You have until moon rise to catch one. Go!"

The five students went running off. "Okay, Ash Cub, your good at tactics. You tell us what to do." Rock Cub panted.

"Well," huffed Ash Cub. "We should probably stop running so that we don't waste all of our energy."

They slowed to a stop, huffing and puffing. "Good idea." Dream Cub told her.

"Thanks, Dream Cub. Well, our two fastest runners are Dream Cub and Flash Cub, so they will lead the attack and block off our chosen buffalo. Rock cub will be at the place we chose to lead the buffalo to. He will pounce on and kill the buffalo, and me and Small Cub will be the reserves. Got that?" Ash Cub told them her plan.

"Got it." The other cubs replied.

"Let's go." Once they were on their way- fast walking, this time- Ash Cub asked Small Cub, "Can you smell a herd?"

"Yes. To the left." Small Cub told her.

"To the left!" Ash Cub ordered the other cubs. They all veered to the left.

A while later, they saw the herd of buffalo. One of the older ones was limping. "Aim for the limping one." Ash Cub told the others. They all nodded in response. "Get it to the cove over there, the one surrounded by cliffs." Ash Cub told the runners. They veered off toward the herd. "Rock Cub, hide in the shadows of the cove." He nodded and veered off as well.

"Let's watch." Ash Cub told Small Cub. The smaller cub nodded in agreement.

They watched the buffalo moved toward the cove. They watched when it was bitten. They helped drag it back the camp.

"You have all past. That buffalo is huge!" Big River told them, with the other teachers nodding in agreement.

At moon rise, Rock Field called them all to a meeting. "We name five new fighters tonight! Rock Cub, you are now Rock Fall! Small Cub, you are now Small Night! Flash Cub, You are now Flash Storm! Dream Cub, you are now Dream Cloud! And Ash Cub, you are now Ash Fire! You will do well as fighters!"

The next day, they woke up in the fighters' den, and were confused for a second. Then they remembered that they were fighters now. They walked out of the den.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 R&R :)**

"You five, it's time to go on a hunting patrol!" Buffalo Fur, who organized the patrols, told them.

"Okay. Let's go!" Flash Storm ran out of Pride Circle.

"Wait up!" the other four all raced after her.

"Okay, slowpokes!" Flash Storm slowed down.

"What are we going to hunt?" Dream Cloud asked.

"Whatever comes our way." Small Night replied.

"Cool." Ash Fire said. "What's coming our way now?"

Small Night sniffed the air. "A herd of stampeding buffalo that will be here in thirty heartbeats."

"Okay." The rest said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 R&R:)**

When they saw the buffalo, Rock Fall was the only one knocked out of the trance. "Run! To the right twenty paces!" Every one moved but Ash Fire, who was stuck in her spot by fear. "Ash Fire, move!" Rock Fall's eyes were wide.

She was still stuck, and the buffalo were about five paces off. Rock Fall pushed her to safety, his tail getting trampled. He roared in pain.

"We have to get him back to Pride Circle!" Ash Fire's eyes were wide and scared. "Hurry! I'll take his head, Flash Storm and Dream Cloud, you take his sides, and Small Night, you take his tail. Careful!"

They hurried back to Pride Circle. "Fluff Bird, Cloud Sun, we need you! Rock Fall is hurt!" Ash Fire called desperately.

"What happened to his tail?" Cloud Sun was obviously shocked.

"We were hunting, and a herd of stampeding buffalo comes out. He moved the others, but I was too scared to move. He pushed me out of the way, but his tail got trampled in the process. He saved me." Ash Fire whispered quietly. _And I think I know why now. _She thought. _It's because he loves me._

**Cliffie. Almost. I'm waiting for two more reviews before I continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days later, he got out of the medicine den. "Ash Fire!" He roared, bounding over to her. His tail was crooked.

"Rock Fall!" She bounded over to him. "What's up with your tail?"

"I won't be able to hunt any more. My tail is too weak to help me stay balanced. Bu I don't care. I was helping the lion I love." He smiled.

"I love you too, Rock Fall. More than anything." She smiled up at him.

He purred (or however lions show happiness). "I need to go talk to the king. Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Of course."

When the got to where the king and queen slept, Rock Fall walked in. Ash Fire walked in after him.

"I can't hunt anymore, Rock Field." The king looked sad. I'll tell Buffalo Fur later." Then he seemed to notice Ash Fire. His whiskers twitched in amusement. "So you brought a guest, did you?"

"Not funny, Rock Field." Buffalo Fur came in. "Leave them alone. And I heard about your hunting. I'm sorry about that. I think your still a great fighter. Your both good leaders too. You are dismissed."

Ash Fire and Rock Fall did leave, but stayed to listen outside. "They would make a good king and queen. They only have to wait another moon. We're retiring then, remember?" Buffalo Fur said.

"They will. I actually wanted to retire in a quarter moon, if that's alright with you." Rock Field told her.

"Perfect. The sooner, the better!" Buffalo Fur agreed.

A little less than a quarter moon later, Rock Field called the two to his den. "Buffalo Fur and I were wondering if you two want to be the king and queen after us."

"Of course!" They both replied. "When would the ceremony be?"

"In two days from today." Rock Field replied.

"That's plenty of time to prepare. We only had a day." Buffalo Fur said from behind them. She had just been outside.

"Okay. We're not allowed to tell anybody yet, are we?" Rock Fall asked.

"No one. Not even Flash Storm, Small Night, Dream Cloud, or your parents.

"Okay." Ash Fire whispered.

In two days, Rock Field leapt onto the twisted tree stump (yes, "THE" twisted tree stump they ran into in Ash Fire's memories!) and roared. He was calling a meeting.

"Buffalo Fur and I are old, and we have decided to become seniors. We have two perfectly capable fighters who will become your next king and queen. They are Rock Fall and Ash Fire!" Rock Field roared.

After the shocked tension had left the crowd, Rock Field continued. "We both agree that they are more than capable for the job. Lions of Pride Circle, meet your new king and queen!" He roared, as the lions all roared and Rock Fall and Ash Fire stepped onto the stump.

"Ash Fire! Rock Fall!" The lions roared.

Ash Fire looked nervous around all of this attention, and Rock Fall looked proud.

After the cheering died down, Rock Fall announced, "Tonight there will be a feast to celebrate the old king and queen, and the new king and queen!"

All of the lions roared again. "Great idea for a first decree, Rock Fall." Rock Field laughed.

"Thank you!" Rock Fall looked amused at the Pride's reaction.

"I also have something to say!" Fluff Bird called. "Sky Cub is skilled enough to become a full healer!"

The blue-ish cub almost fell over. "Really?" She gasped.

"Then her new name will be Sky Flight!" Rock Fall roared.

After the meeting was over, Gray Rock, Little Plain (Ash Fire's parents), Spirit Tail, Cloud Sun (Rock Fall's parents), Flash Storm (Ash Fire's sister), and Small Night (Rock Fall's brother) called them over. "Congratulations!" They said. "Especially to you." Gray Rock murmured to her daughter.

"Why especially to me?" Ash Fire asked her mother.

"You haven't noticed? You're expecting!" Gray Rock exclaimed.

**AN: Sorry for not updating more, I had a lot of stuff going on. I ****_am _****working on the next chapter already, so I will be posting another chapter soon. Please Read&Review!**


End file.
